


Tacky

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crushes, DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony makes questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Steve always thought that Tony was a very well put together man. He was very very wrong.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. T5 Terrible Choices
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Tacky

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo time! This one comes from the more… shall we say… unique fashion decisions made by RDJ. With a prompt like “terrible choices” I just couldn’t help myself. Also give this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq7Eki5EZ8o&ab_channel=alyankovicVEVO) a listen. It just fits so damn well. Enjoy! -Shadows.

Living in Avengers Tower taught Steve a lot about the duality of man. And no, Steve wasn’t talking about how people can be both good and evil. Be good but with bad intentions. You know, that sort of thing. No, Steve was talking about how someone could look so put together one moment and then look like a literal dumpster fire the next.

More specifically, Steve was talking about one Anthony Edward Stark.

From the moment he’d first met him, Steve was confused by the man. He was witty and charming but could also be shy and sensitive. But, before Steve had even learned anything about the man other than what he’d seen in his SHIELD file, Steve learned that Tony Stark always knew how to dress to impress.

Or so Steve thought.

It was only a week after Steve and the others had moved into the tower when Steve first saw that maybe Tony didn’t have the best fashion sense when it came to things that weren’t suits or old clothes to wear in the lab.

Steve was just peacefully sitting in the communal kitchen one afternoon sipping on a smoothie and going over some paperwork when Tony strolled in on a hunt for coffee. Steve didn’t really pay Tony much mind as he placed his signature on another document until a flash of red caught his eye. Steve whipped around to get a good look and was met with Tony wearing one of the strangest outfits he’d ever seen. The man was dressed in old grey MIT sweat pants, a bright red beanie, blue sneakers, and the gaudiest sweater he had ever seen. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” asked Steve as he looked Tony up and down. 

“Ooh! The good captain knows how to swear.” Joked Tony and Steve looked at him pointedly. 

“I was in the army. Of course, I know how to swear. Now what the ever-loving fuck are you wearing?”

“… Clothes?”

“You look like you were abandoned at the circus.”

Tony just shrugged and started chugging his coffee like his life depended on it. And honestly, Steve was fairly certain that the man would die if he didn’t have at least one cup a day. Steve just looked the man over again and went back to his work thinking nothing much of the incident. Maybe Tony just needed to do some laundry or he’d lost a bet? Tony’s horrible outfit was probably just a one-off. So Steve tried to forget it. 

But the thing was, Tony’s terrible fashion choices didn’t stop and they always came out of nowhere. One moment Tony would be dressed in a bespoke suit that made everybody in the general vicinity drool over him, and the next he would be wearing a velvet shirt and sweatpants. Steve may not have been in the present very long but even he knew that that combination didn’t look good. The whole thing was very confusing and that lead to a whole lot of very confusing emotions for Steve. One moment he’d be seeing Tony in a tailored suit that highlighted his ass in all the right ways and he’d feel like either swooning or kissing Tony senseless. Then the next Tony would be wearing something so ridiculous that he couldn’t help but laugh and tease the man.

Somehow Tony, even though he was often extremely oblivious, managed to pick up on Steve’s emotions enough to ask him out on a date. Steve really couldn’t say no. He’d figured out he wanted to date Tony a while back so he really wasn’t going to let the opportunity get away from him like so many others had. So, Steve spent the entire afternoon getting ready. He made sure he was clean and shaven and dressed in the best suit he owned. He wanted to show Tony that he was serious. He took his bike to the restaurant they agreed to meet at and waited patiently for Tony. He wondered that the man would be wearing to such a nice establishment. Would he be wearing that suit that made his ass pop? Steve sure hoped so. 

Tony showed up wearing a colourful cat shirt and a suit jacket. How the hell was this Steve’s life? 


End file.
